


Night-Blooming Jasmine and the Beautiful Girl

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s07e24 Something Borrowed Someone Blue Part 2, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Night-Blooming Jasmine, POV Niles Crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: In an odd way, Niles felt at peace, even if she eventually rejected him. After seven torturous years, he had finally admitted the truth, and it was refreshing to be honest for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any (+/Any), night blooming jasmine" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?thread=99996171#t101643787
> 
> This prompt screamed Niles/Daphne to me due to their first kiss scene. I do cut it off before Daphne tells Niles that she can't be with him because that ending didn't fit the tone of this piece. Also, we all know it ended happily for Niles anyway. ;-)

Niles knew he was babbling like a ninny, but he needed to say something to fill the terrible silence. "The stars are out, nice breeze." He paused to inhale the sweet floral fragrance permeating the air. "Mmm, night-blooming jasmine. Of course, there's the beautiful girl--"  
  
Daphne interrupted him with a worried tone in her voice. "Dr. Crane, I still haven't answered your question."   
  
"Yes, I know. That's why I keep talking," he admitted stiffly. Before tonight, he would have refrained from confessing the true reasons behind his actions. But he had already laid his heart on the line for her moments earlier. Niles had no secrets left. He cast a longing gaze towards her. "In case I don't get the answer I want, I can at least make this moment last a little longer." In an odd way, Niles felt at peace, even if she eventually rejected him. After seven torturous years, he had finally admitted the truth, and it was refreshing to be honest for once.  
  
She didn't reply to him, and Niles pursed his lips and let his gaze roam over the plants surrounding the balcony. He focused on his surroundings once more in an attempt to quell his anxiety. "Not sure if it's jasmine or orange blossoms. You know, a lot of times--"  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Dr. Crane!" Niles barely had time to turn before Daphne launched herself at his lips, kissing him deeply. Oh, this was the answer he had been praying she would give! This exquisite moment was far better than any of the elaborate fantasies Niles had concocted since he first met this beautiful angel. His hands, which had been clasped in front of him before, hovered in the air for several seconds before they finally rested on her back. Touching Daphne in this innocent yet intimate manner sent Niles to the height of rapture.  
  
She pulled away slowly, as if she did not want to part from him either. Niles felt his heart swell with a symphony of emotion as he looked upon her.  
  
"I think you can call me Niles now."


End file.
